yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinton
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 20V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | height = 185 cm | weight = 70 kg | gender = male | relatives = * Unnamed father * III (younger brother) * IV (younger brother) * Tron (relative) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = Unknown | japanese voice = | english voice = }} V is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is the eldest of the Tron Family and appears to be the most dedicated towards their cause. Design Appearance His younger brothers (III and IV) have a crest on their hands; V's crest is blue and on his forehead. V blue eyes and has long, flowing silver hair with light purple fringes and one light green in the middle. For his clothing, he tends to wear quite long and dark clothes, which fits in with his hair. It is interesting to note that whilst III and IV wear the same footwear, he doesn't, maybe highlighting how he is the eldest. Like his brothers (III and IV), he has a Duel Gazer Tattoo which is green. V's D-Pad is two golden triangler shapes with black segments on them and what appears as an infinity symbol between them. Etymology His name is pronounced like the letter V, instead of being pronounced as the Roman numeral 5. Abilities V appears to have gained powers through his crest. It allows him to take control of others, as seen when he uses it on Hart Tenjo in order to make him get into his helicopter to take him to Tron. He is also able to perform telekinesis, as shown when he raised and moved Hart in the air. Biography History In the past, V along with his brothers and their father lived a happy life, and they had a dog. Their father gave III a Duel Monsters card - "OOPArts Aztec Mask Golem". IV was jealous because only III received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from III. V told them to stop or their father will scold them and then promises to teach both of his brothers how to Duel. An unknown event caused by Dr. Faker lead the family to become focused on taking revenge on him. He was also a mentor of Kite Tenjo. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries After IV gives Reginald Kastle a Heart Piece, he returns to Tron to inform him, to which V and his brother, III witnesses. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, V is reading from a book whilst IV is choosing his targets by throwing the "Numbers" that they have collected at them. V tells IV to be more careful with them, but IV fights back, the arguement results in IV backing down after being opposed by V, III and Tron. He then walks over to the "Numbers" that IV had thrown on the wall and gives III "Number 32: Shark Drake" and instructs him to give it to Reginald Kastle. After his brothers leave, he looks at Heartland Tower and swears that he will get revenge for what Dr. Faker has done. Tron sees him do this and informs him that no matter what, Dr. Faker mustn't know that he is alive. After Hart Tenjo escapes from Heartland Tower, he is chased by Droite and Gauche in a helicopter which results in them going to a tower in order to meet Kite. Soon after, a helicopter appears in which Hart, Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows think is Gauche and Droite, resulting in Hart using his powers. After Yuma calms Hart down with a piece of caramel, the helicopter lands, but instead of Droite and Gauche, the person piloting it was in fact V. He uses his crest to take control of Hart in order to take him to Tron. He then flies off, leaving Yuma and Tori confused as to who he was and what he wanted with Hart. Later V transports Hart to the abandoned Gallery where Tron begins his ritual to steal his powers. After Yuma, Kite, Tori and Orbital 7 arrive there, V sends IV and III to stall them so that the ritual is completed. V watches the Duel as he's focused on Kite just like his brothers are. Like them though as well, he's surprised upon learning that Yuma possesses a "Number" card as well. He is even more surprised to see that Yuma can use a "Chaos Number", then realizes that his surname is "Tsukumo" and starts wondering about something. After the Duel, he tells Yuma that his father is still alive. When Tron finished testing out his newly obtained power, V informs him that Yuma possesses the original Number. Tron then asks him if Yuma is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, to which V clarifies as correct. After Tron gives some of his powers to III, V looks worried when he stands on the balcony with Tron. Tron tells him not to worry about III because he will not lose to Yuma, but V still looks doubtful. World Duel Carnival Finals V attended the WDC Finals party, where he was confronted by his former student, Kite. Kite grabbed him by the collar, asking how his family could do what they did to Hart. V responded that they simply follow Tron's orders and that he cannot hope to defeat V or Tron in his current state. Later, V made a deal with the Fallguys, hiring them to defeat Yuma. The next day, the competition continued aboard the Duel Coaster, and V saw Kite again before boarding and exchanged glances. V saw IV and Shark each defeat an opponent easily, taunting one another in the process, and commented how IV is as feisty as ever. As what is coming next is unknown, V decided to focus on conserving his Life Points and taking strategic advantage of the Duel Coaster's Spell and Trap Cards. An opponent approached him from behind, immediately attacking directly with his "Vylon Disigma". V told him that anyone who approached him would be engulfed in hellfire. He activated his face-down "Sun of Hell", defeating the man in a One Turn Kill as he had five cards in his hand, taking 800 damage for each of them. Afer that, he hit a Duel Coaster card, which was "Dian Keto the Cure Master", giving him 1000 more Life Points. Deck It is still unknown what sort of Deck V uses, but it appears spacial themed as his cards are based around stars. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters